The Son of Hades Can't Love, or Can He?
by I Don't Even Know Random Girl
Summary: Did this before rewrote it, better now! No flames, don't like don't read! Leah and Nico take a trip outside camp what happens? Once was a one shot now mlitple chapters! T for swearing and and making out, Nico/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The son of Hades can't love, or can he!**

Nico woke by someone shaking his shoulder "Five more minutes, Leah?" he mumbled **(Nico is 16 in this).**

"Nope, get up ghost king." His new best friend yelled at him. She was daughter of Aphrodite, but she was nothing like the other giggling, gossipers, rumor staring, creeps that are in her cabin. She was punk or emo or scene whatever. Today she was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a black V-neck tee that said 'shut up and die' in red letters, black eye liner that was smudged around her eyes (that Nico always teased her about saying 'you look like a raccoon') red eye shadow, and black lip gloss, oh and don't forget her boots she always wore black or gray high heel ankle boots. She had jet black hair and it was very long and very curly, her eyes were a bright wonderful blue that look startling against her black hair and lightly tanned skin, her lips were round full and perfect (at least Nico thought so).

Nico got up grumbling about how she always got up earlier then everybody (and that was saying something) and had to bring him long (she didn't like to be alone and Nico was more than willing to spend time with her. she was as he said 'badass'). He walked down to the lake were he saw her sitting on the dock **(ok so I don't know if they have a dock there but it works for this story so deal with it). **He jogged over to her, she got up and looked at him for a minute and then a wicked smile spared across her face. He was about to run out of there to save his life, but with one hand she grabbed his hair and with the other she grabbed the back of his shirt and half pushed half threw him into the lake. Nico could hear her giggling from where he was under the water and he knew he had to get her back. He swam under the dock and grabbed the edge of it pulling himself up. She was sitting on the edge of the dock facing away from him slightly. He grabbed her pulling her under with him lucky for her she closed her moth in time or she would have had a moth full of water. When they came up she turned to him glaring a little, and Nico knew he was in for it.

"Nico! How dare you my makeup is gonna look horrible. **And I could have died! How do you fell about that?**"

"You're a big girl you know how to swim. And I could have died"

"**That not the point you dunder head! **And why would I care if you died!" Nico rolled his eyes.

"You so would have cared you looooove me!" He said chuckling, she rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue.

They sat there for a while in till Leah said "Nico I wanna go outside the camp. But not on a quest just hang out, shop, go out and eat, tack pictures, make fun of old ladies, just have fun with a friend."

He smiled "I can do that."

"How?"

"Leah we're the only ones up. Just let me get my money and some close that aren't wet. and you'll need new close too. Then we can go"

**10:00ish pm with Nico & Lea**

They were having a blast. Taking so many pics so they could remember this 'best day ever', making fun of old ladies. Except they stopped after one old lady heard something they were saying about anther old lady and stared to hit Nico with her purse. 'Crazy old bat' he had mumbled to Leah. They got a quick lunch, and got a pic with the man who had served them because of his bread, it was grayish, went to his knees, and filled half his face. This was the best day ever!

They were going to shadow travel to camp at 10:30 pm. (it was 10:26 pm now.) Nico turned to Leah and smiled but he was a nerves wreck because he knew it was now or never, to tell her how he felt about her. He had for long time told himself that the son of Hades does not fall in love and that he should just push down his feelings for her. But no more he would tell her and gods help anyone how tried to stop him!

"Lea can I tell you something?" he asked

She smiled "Dur, anything"

"Leah, see for a long time I well I have feelings for you…in fact I…I'm in love you Leah Bell."

He said and looked away from her. Then to his surprise he heard her say,

"I'm in love with you to" he turned around took two steps closer and lend down slowly. When their lips touched they knew that her mother had been kind to them and that were made for each other. Nico put his hands on her hips she locked her fingers in his smooth black hair that he always let hang in his eyes. They really, really didn't want to stop kissing but they had to they couldn't breathe so broke apart leaning their forehead on each others.

"So should we come down here again?" Nico asked

"Soon" Leah Answered smiling on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah sat on the camp dock staring down at the blue green water, _Dairy of Jane by Breaking Benjamin _played loudly in her ears making her smile. She had her feet dipped into the water her shoes sitting next to her. She leaned back on her hands humming the song lightly to herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see her half sister Piper McLean. Leah took out her earbud and patted the spot next to her, Piper sat down and took off her shoes dipping her feet into the cool water as well. "So, you look happy, sup?"

"I can't just be happy something has to be up?"

"Yep." Piper answered colsing her eyes leaning back and smirking. Leah playfully shoved her half sister, smiling.

"Well, I feel highly offended."

"Good." Leah laughed and shoved Piper again. Piper grinned and sat up. "So hows the Ghost King?" Piper smirked as she saw Leah roll her eyes.

"I wouldn't know i'm not his babysitter."

"That's because you can't date your babysitter."

"Oh please, whatever." Leah smirked and leaned back to ignore Piper.

"You before you came to camp he never used his cabin, he always stayed in the underworld almost never came to camp!" Leah really couldn't help but blush.

"Okay stop and i'll tell you why i'm so happy!" Piper raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Okay spill sister!"

Leah and Piper started walking back to their cabin with their arms on each others shoulders, and friendly smiles on their faces. "Well, i'm glad you told me first, I feel loved!" piper whispered in Leah's ear making her laugh.

"Now all you have to do is not tell anyone!" Piper nodded quickly.

"Of course, I shall not tell anyone sister! But why?"

"I don't know if we're like together or what or if we wanna tell anyone. Not a big deal Nikki and I will talk about it later."

"Only you can get away with calling him that." Muttered Piper.

"Nah, he yells at me to, I just don't give a crap." Pipere laughed and walked into their cabin.

"I'll see you at dinner Piper." Leah said turning around and heading over to Nico who was walking out of his cabin. Nico pushed his hair aside and smiled as he looked up seeing Leah walking his way. He stood by the steps of his cabin waiting for her, he waved as she finally reached him.

"Hey, LeeLee."

"Ugh, don't call me that." Leah scrunched up her nose at the sound of the nickname some chick in her cabin gave her when she first came. Nico watched her and grinned rbightly, thinking, _she's so cute when she scrunches up her nose like that. _

"Okay, as long as you don't call me Nikki."

"Not sure I can do that,...Nikki." Nico sighed dramaticly and turned to walk away.

"than I don't think this, us, will work out." Leah rolled her eyes but played along.

"Fine then, I never wannt to see you again!" Both of them brust out laughing.

"Okay, deal."

"Yay!" Nico cheered and fist pumped the air.

"Come on idiot, lets go eat."

"Okay, i'm soooo hungry anyway."

"That's because you're a teenage boy!" Leah smirked and took his hand heading off to dinner.

What Leah and Nico didn't know was that a very angry daugter of Aphrodite was watching them, and din't like what she saw.

/\Break/\

**So I went on with it! What do you think? Please review tell me please! **

**Love, I Don't Even Know Random Girl**


End file.
